Sonic and Mario
by 4turtlesgirl
Summary: Sonic and Tails decide to explore some where new. They come across a place called the Mushroom Kingdom where they meet two people named Mario and Luigi. Forth chapter is in progress. If you have any ideas for it please Review! I have writers block.
1. Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sonic the hedgehog or Mario. They are owned by SEGA and Nintendo.**

**AUTHOR'S**** NOTE: I wrote this as a quick assignment in my literacy class. I remembered it and thought, Hey... I could put this on . So here it is. Please enjoy. R&R.**

One day Sonic the hedgehog and Tails the fox were exploring places they had never been before. They had just entered the Mushroom Kingdom. It was said to be ruled by Princess Peach. They ran through quite a bit of it before they stopped by a humongous green pipe.

"This place is cool!" Said the two-tailed fox,Tails. "Trees and flowers move around as if they were dancing."

"Yah, its okay. I certainly never been here before." Replied Sonic.

"Hey! What are those brown things?" Asked Tails, pointing towards what looked like a giant mushroom with feet. "Do you think they're friendly?"

The mushroom began heading straight at them, full speed.

"They look friendly enough." Said Sonic. No panic could be heard in voice.

Just when Sonic and Tails were about to attack two people emerged from the gigantic green pipe next to them. They wore matching outfits except for one was wearing green with a _L_ written on his hat and the other, red with an _M_ on his hat. Both of them, at once, jumped on the enormous thing's head and within a second it disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Said the one in the red suit. He had an Italian accent. "Goomba's can be trouble if you don't know what to do."

"Were fine, thanks." Said Tails. "That was... a goomba?"

"Who are you?" Sonic interrupted the guy before he could even speak.

"I am Mario." Said the guy in the red hat.

"And I am Luigi." Said the one in the green hat.

"Nice to meet you." Said Sonic. "Now how in the world did you get into that pipe!?"

"They are kind of like portals." Replied Mario.

"If you jump into them they will take you to random places." Added Luigi.

"That sounds cool!" Said Tails.

"I have got to try this." Said Sonic, enthusiastically.

"But I should probably tell you-" Mario didn't get to finish his sentence. Sonic had already jumped into the pipe. Tails peered into the pipe and saw no sign of Sonic.

"Where did he go?" Asked Tails.

"Trust me. He will be back in a minute." Said Mario. After a minute Sonic came out of the pipe.

"It took me to a wierd, evil-looking castle!" Said Sonic

"Mario tried to tell you that it would lead you to a haunted house." Explained Luigi.

"We were there fighting ghosts!" Added Mario.

"Wish I'd known that sooner." Said Sonic.

"We should probably get going." Said Tails.

"Well, come back someday." Said Mario. " We can make some of our famous spaghetti.

"Bye!" Said Luigi. Sonic and Tails said their goodbyes and waved as they rode off back to their home.


	2. Ghost Busters!

**Here is the second chapter to 'Sonic and Mario'. Somebody requested that I put some ghost fighting at the end of this. I don't know if they would want me to put their name up so I won't just in case. I've already got chapter three planned out so if somebody has a great idea for chapter four that I agree with I'll happily attempt to write it. I get writers block easily so it will help out.**

Mario and Luigi continued their journey to save the princess. They had finally reached a new world where they stood before another haunted house.

"Not again..." Muttered Luigi, with an italian accent matching his brothers.

"Come on it will be fine." Said Mario. "Since when did you become scared of ghosts anyway?"

"I don't know."Luigi replied.

They walked into the house and were almost immediately surrounded by darkness except for one light that appeared to have a face.

"Pick it up" Said Mario.

"Why me?" Asked Luigi.

"Because I'm going to handle the ghosts."

"O-okay."Luigi picked up the light. Mario could tell he was scared out of his mind. To his surprise, as they continued, there were few ghosts. The ones they did see fled into the shadows quickly. Why were they running from them? They then entered another room.

"The exit should be over there." Said Mario. He pointed to a door larger than the others that stood next to a stairway. Luigi wasn't listening. Instead, he dropped the light he was carrying. Hearing the noise the light made as it hit the ground, Mario looked behind him and saw Luigi surrounded by ghosts.

Mario swiftly jumped into the pile of ghosts. Both brothers were feeling defeat when, out of no where, they heard a familiar voice.

"Do you need any help?" Sonic the hedgehog and Tails both stood at the bottom of the staircase near the door. After just three seconds, if that, all the ghosts disappeared into a whirlwind left behind the blue hedgehog.

"Thank you!" Luigi practically hugged Sonic for rescuing them. As the four friends exited the building he began to calm down.

"Why are you here anyway?" Asked Mario.

"We were just looking this kingdom again and we came across this haunted mansion." Exclaimed Tails.

"I just can't ignore adventure." Said Sonic. " So we came in, looked around a bit, helped you guys out and here we are."

The four friends kept walking until they approached a flag with a picture of a dinosaur head on it. "Just wait a minute. I always change that flag to a toadstool flag when we find one." Said Mario. Right when he took a step closer to the flag a ghost jumped out at him, followed by three more.

Luigi let out a yelp at the sight of the ghosts. Tails jumped up and started kicking one. His foot went right through it each time. Sonic attempted a spin dash on another ghost but also went right through it.

"Can't you just do what you did before?" Asked Mario, also fighting a ghost.

"Yes,I can!" Replied Sonic. He started running around one of the ghosts to cause it to get sucked up into the whirlwind but before he could become fast enough the ghost flew out of the way. "Looks like we'll have to distract them."

"We can do that. Everyone, try to get the ghosts against the wall of the building!" Tails shouted out to everyone. "I have an idea!"He used his tails to blow the ghosts towards the wall. Sonic tried kicking one. He noticed that every time he kicked one it moved a little bit back each time. Mario noticed this too and did the same.

Luigi just stood there still in shock from when te ghosts appeared. It was broken when a one floated in front of him like it was mocking him. He flinched almost each time but punched the ghost pushing it near the wall.

"Sonic use your spin attack while the rest of us keep kicking." Ordered Tails. Once again Sonic ran fast around them while the others attacked. Once Tails noticed how fast Sonic was going he told everyone to stop fighting. The ghosts didn't have time to react and vanished within the whirlwind.

"Yes! Take that ghosts!" Said Luigi.

"That was quick thinking Tails." Mario remarked.

"Thanks." He replied. Sonic stopped running and joined the group.

"Are we good to go?" He seemed a tad tired.

"Yah..." Tails seemed kind of sad to go. Sonic could see he enjoyed working with their two new pals.

Mario seemed to notice too. "You two could come."He offered.

"That's right." Luigi chimed in. "You guys could help us out when we are attacked by ghosts."

Tails just looked at Sonic showing that was what he wanted. "If your up for it I'm up for it, buddy." Sonic said.

"I am!" Tails said. Sonic hadn't seen him this excited for a while. It always made him happy to see him happy.

"Then its settled!" Said Mario. "We will save the princess together."

**And with that the second chapter comes to an end... but there will be at least one more! Maybe even more after that depending on if you guys want more. By the way, sorry if that wasn't what you guys were expecting with the fighting ghosts part. I'm not the best fight scene maker. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Rescue

**Chapter number 3 for who ever reads this stuff. I have to scratch the 'uploading a story once a week' idea, sadly. I am working this Summer. And with that I present to you the incredibly short chapter 3! (audience claps)**

The pink hedgehog wandered around a castle she found while looking for her hero, Sonic. He and Tails left for their trip nearly a week before. She knew it seemed like obsession but she just couldn"t seem to stand more than a few days without seeing him. So she went out looking for him.

It didn't seem like much use though. When she finally caught up to him he would just run away and put her right back where she started. There was also the rare occasion where she mistook someone else for him. Sometimes it seemed like he didn't care.

She stood in front of a large door. Sonic just had to be in there. Where else could he possibly be. Amy already searched everywhere else. This was the last door.

"Hello!? Sonic?" Amy called out as she entered the dark room. "Are you in here?"

A light came on, revealing a giant beach ball. A turtle or dinosaur jumped on to it from behind and began rolling it straight for Amy. She did what she usually did in these situations and pulled out her hammer, out of nowhere, swinging hard at the beach ball. It popped, making the dinosaur guy spin this opportunity Amy once again swung her large hammer at it.

The dinosaur guy flew through the air bouncing off the castle's stone walls like a ping-pong machine until he fell down on to the ground with a loud thud and becoming knocked out. Just in case it wasn't Amy kept her distance. A cage on the other side of the room the floor. A girl in a pink dress and long blond hair was in it.

"Are you okay? Do you need any help?" Amy asked as she ran towards the imprisoned girl. When she opened the cage the girl turned around.

"Mario!" The girl's voice trailed off at the sight of the hedgehog. "Your... not Mario..."

"No. I'm just in here looking for someone." Amy replied. "My name is Amy. Amy Rose."

"My name is Peach." Replied the girl.

"Nice to meet you." Then it hit her. This girl was in a castle with a weird dinosaur guarding her and awaiting to be rescued. Amy almost gasped. "Are you, by any chance, Princess Peach? Princess pf the Mushroom Kingdom?" Peach only nodded. "Then I take back what I said. It's not nice to meet you, it's an honor. Come on I'll help you back to your castle."

"But I should wait here." Peach protested.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Mario will nowhere to look for you."Convinced, Princess Peach followed Amy.

**And once again I end another chapter in a weird way. I thought of a wat to bring Amy and Peach in I was just having trouble ending it. But I'll get better. Also, I'll try to make the nest one longer.**


End file.
